Tolee's Rhyme Time
Plot Kai-Lan is starting a music show with all of her friends. Rintoo plays his xylophone, Hoho scratches his turntables, Kai-Lan shakes her tambourine, Mr. Sun plays the trumpet, and Lulu watches the show. Tolee decides that he wants to be a singer in the music group, but however, he is having a lot of trouble rhyming as he gets frustrated and quits the show. It's up to Kai-Lan to help Tolee learn that if he practices, he will get better at rhyming and soon he gets to be in the show too. Words in Mandarin Chinese * 上'shàng' - up * 下'xià' - down Quotes * Tolee: I see a rock, and there's a leaf. Rock.....leaf? That doesn't rhyme. Aw, I'm not good at rhyming. * Tolee: I see a log and... Uh... Umm... I see a log and... Umm... there's a leaf? Log...leaf? No. That doesn't rhyme. (Sigh) I'm not good at rhyming. * Tolee: I see a log.... and there's a... bush? Log...bush?! Ugh. THAT DOESN'T RHYME EITHER!!!!! 哎呀!!!! (drops his microphone) I'm not good at rhyming. (puts on his hood) I don't want to be in the music show. I quit. * Hoho: Oh, no. * Rintoo: What about our music show? We need a singer. * Kai-Lan: You're right. We can't have a music show without Tolee. * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee & Hoho: 你好, Lulu! * Lulu: 你們好. * Kai-Lan: Lulu, we need your help. We can't reach anything. * Lulu: Oh. I can fly up to help you. * Kai-Lan: Hey, let's make it a game. Let's tell Lulu to go up. * Rintoo: Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, can we tell Lulu in Chinese? * Kai-Lan: Sure, Rintoo. I like that idea. * Rintoo & Hoho: 太棒了. * Rintoo: 好. * Kai-Lan: Let's get Rintoo's xylophone. To tell Lulu to go up, say 上. * Lulu: 上. * Tolee: What about my microphone? * Kai-Lan: There it is. Lulu has to go down. To tell Lulu to go down, say 下. * Lulu: 下. * Hoho: 看! 看! My headphones. * Kai-Lan: Hoho's headphones are up there. Let's tell Lulu which way to go. Say 上. * Lulu: 上. * Kai-Lan: Super job! You helped Lulu get all the things for the music show. * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee & Hoho: 謝謝, Lulu. * Lulu: 別客氣. * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee & Hoho: 再見. * Rintoo: Wow. This music show is gonna be awesome! * Kai-Lan: Ye-Ye, 我也想大太極拳? * Ye-Ye: 好, 我们一起来. * Kai-Lan: Ye-Ye is stretching his arms up. Hey, do you wanna know how I say "up" in Chinese? 上! * Ye-Ye: 上. * Kai-Lan: Now Ye-Ye's bending down. 下! * Ye-Ye: 下. * Kai-Lan: I like doing tai chi. * Ye-Ye: Kai-Lan, you did a great job. * Kai-Lan: (giggles) Ye-Ye, guess what. We're going to have a big music show in the backyard. Will you come to our show? * Ye-Ye: 但让了. I wouldn't miss it. * Kai-Lan: Ye-Ye is coming to our music show. Yay! Ye-Ye, 以後見. * Ye-Ye: 以後見. * Kai-Lan: 看. Lulu 肥来了. Trivia * This is the first episode where we see the characters playing their musical instruments. To see another episode with the characters playing their instruments, find the Season 2 episode "The Ants Dance". * This is first time to see Kai-Lan wears no socks in her shoes. * Error: In this scene where Kai-Lan is taking her shoe off, if you see closely that her toes just came out when they were about to. * This is the only episode where Tolee is seen without his sweatshirt. Full Episode https://kisscartoon.io/Cartoon/Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan/Season-01-Episode-005-Tolee-s-Rhyme-Time?id=49095 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes